1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) case, and more particularly to an HDD case that has a fan assembly to enhance flow inside the hard disk drive case to dissipate heat quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) can be mounted in an HDD case with a fan assembly.
One conventional HDD case is rectangular and has a chamber, an inlet, an outlet and at least one axial-flow fan. The chamber receives a HDD. The inlet is defined through the HDD case. The outlet is defined through the HDD case. The axial-flow fan is mounted in the chamber upon or below the HDD to extract air from the inlet to the HDD and then exhaust the air and heat from the outlet. However, the axial-flow fan may cause turbulence near the outlet in the HDD case to lead to poor heat dissipation efficiency.
Another conventional HDD case is rectangular and has a chamber, an inlet, an outlet and at least one axial-flow fan. The chamber receives a HDD. The inlet is defined through the HDD case. The outlet is defined through the HDD case. The axial-flow fan is mounted in the chamber in front of or behind the HDD to extract air from the inlet to the HDD and then exhaust the air from the outlet. However, the axial-flow fan may cause turbulence in the HDD case leads to poor heat dissipation efficiency and further causes loud noise.
Another conventional HDD case is rectangular and has a chamber, a top, a bottom, four sides, an inlet, an outlet and at least one heat conductor. The chamber receives a HDD. The HDD generates heat. The inlet is defined through the HDD case. The outlet is defined through the HDD case. The heat conductor may be made of metal and may be mounted on the top, the bottom or each side to conduct heat out of the chamber of the HDD case. However, the heat conductor leads to poor heat dissipation efficiency.
Thus, the conventional HDD case can not dissipate heat efficiently, so the HDD may be overheated to damage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hard disk drive case to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.